1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a protective defibrillator storage device with an optional alarm system to notify others that a cardiac arrest incident is in progress. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protective defibrillator storage device having both a functional and ornamental visual appearance for enabling would-be users to quickly and visually identify the defibrillator storage vessel of a defibrillator.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art relating to defibrillator storage devices is relatively under developed. Typically, defibrillator storage devices and/or assemblies and the like are constructed from sheet metal and visually appear box-like very much akin to the housing for fire extinguishers and/or fire hoses. In other words, the cabinetry or storage housing for defibrillators are often indistinguishable from other emergency hardware, and are not easily identified from a distance. Nevertheless, several attempts have been made to more fully develop defibrillator storage means. Two of the more pertinent prior art disclosures relating to defibrillator storage devices and the like are briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,570 ('570 Patent), which issued to Wassil, for example, discloses an Emergency CPR Mask Station. The '570 Patent describes a cabinet housing CPR masks and non-sterile hypoallergenic latex gloves. The cabinet is mounted on a wall in a visible location. A plastic tie seal maintains the cabinet door closed. In the event of a CPR emergency, the seal is pulled, twisted and thereby broken, the door opened and the mask and gloves removed. When the door is opened, a lever switch on the cabinet automatically activates a loud piezo buzzer mounted on top of the cabinet, thereby alerting others to the emergency. The buzzer can be deenergized with a key-activated switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,501 ('501 Patent), which issued to Cronin et al., discloses a Protective Defibrillator Storage Device with Alarm Signal. The '501 Patent describes a protective defibrillator storage device comprising an enclosure having a plurality of wall sections, a top section, a bottom section and a door section. The wall sections, top section, bottom section, and the door section define an interior compartment. The interior compartment is of sufficient size to house a defibrillator. A defibrillator mount is connected to an interior surface of the enclosure.
Certain alarm means are connected to the enclosure. The alarm means are used to indicate that the door of the protective defibrillator storage device has been opened, and that a cardiac arrest incident is possibly in progress. The alarm means comprise an alarm circuit with a visual alarm signal and an audible alarm signal. Said means are activated when the door section is opened and remains activated until the alarm means are deactivated and reset.
An activation switch triggers the alarm means and is connected to the door section and operatively positioned to contact an enclosure wall when the door is closed. The activation switch is open when the door section is closed, but upon opening of the door section, the activation switch closes activating the alarm means. An alarm deactivating switch is connected to the enclosure and is connected in circuit to the alarm means. The alarm deactivating switch is used to reset the system after the alarm means has been activated or to totally deactivate the alarm means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,473 ('473 Patent), which issued to Kolder et al., discloses a Defibrillator Enclosure with Alarm Signal. The '473 Patent describes a defibrillator storage device comprising an enclosure with wall sections, a top section, a bottom section, and a door section defining an interior compartment of sufficient size to house a defibrillator. A defibrillator mount is connected to the interior of the enclosure.
Certain alarm means having a visual alarm signal and an audible alarm signal are used to indicate that the door of the device has been opened, signaling a possible cardiac arrest incident. An activation switch for triggering the alarm is connected to the door and positioned to contact an enclosure wall when the door is closed. The normally open switch is closed when the door is opened. An alarm deactivating switch connected in circuit to the alarm is used to reset the system or to totally deactivate the alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,520 ('520 Patent), which issued to Olson et al., discloses a Defibrillator Enclosure System. The '520 Patent describes a defibrillator enclosure system comprising an automated external defibrillator (AED), an openable cabinet, a detector, and an alarm circuit. The openable cabinet is used to enclose the AED while the detector monitors the presence and absence of the AED within the cabinet. Specifically, upon detecting that the AED is no longer within the cabinet, the detector activates an alarm circuit whereby an alarm indicating the absence of the AED is issued.
The '501 and '473 Patents describe defibrillator storage devices that are generally used for higher traffic public places such as schools, airports, health clubs, and etc. A second type of defibrillator storage device is a portable type carrying case used in police cars, emergency vehicles, aircraft, and etc. A third type of defibrillator storage device or case is used primarily in low traffic areas, where budgets do not permit the cost of a full storage cabinet. This third type of device or “case” typically comprises merely a bracket made of folded sheet metal or heavy gage wire, which bracket functions to temporarily restrain the defibrillator in a ready position until its use is required. Notably, however, the brackets serve only as a low cost means to support the defibrillator on the wall. They offer no protection from damage, dust, or theft and provide no distinctive means of identifying what they are holding from a distance. They also do not typically provide alarms.
Various shortcomings in the prior art are noted. Firstly, full-sized defibrillator-storing cabinetry is typically constructed from sheet metal and thus is expensive both to build and transport. Secondly, state of the art defibrillator-storing cabinetry does not provide readily (and visually) identifiable means for distinguishing the housing unit as containing or storing a defibrillator. In other words, many state of the art defibrillator storage devices appear similar to fire extinguisher storage or fire hose storage cabinets. These types of cabinets are not easily identifiable from a distance.
Thirdly, these cabinets house a defibrillator, as well as support items such as razors, scissors, masks, etc. of which must be gathered and transported to the victim. In addition, with the growing access of these devices for outdoor use, it is desirable to have a convenient means to transport the cabinet contents at the beginning and end of each day. While certain state of the art portable cases provide convenient means for storage and portability, and protect the defibrillator, they are not intended to promote public access of the defibrillators.
The prior art thus perceives a need for a low cost defibrillator storage assembly, which is readily identifiable from afar as housing a defibrillator and which is simple to carry as outfitted with a housed defibrillator to an intended user site.